basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
Samboy Lim
|+ colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: 125%; color:#000000; background-color:#ffffff"|' ' |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| |- Personal information |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Born' |Avelino Borromeo Lim, Jr. Manila, Philippines |- Nationality | Filipino |- Physical stats |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Listed height' |6 ft 1 in (1.85 m) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Listed weight' |185 lbs (84 kg) |- Career information |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'High school' | San Beda College |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'College' | Colegio de San Juan de Letran (1982-1984) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'PBA Draft' | 1986 / Round: 1 / Pick: 3rd overall |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Selected by the San Miguel Beermen |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Playing career' | 1986-1997 ( years) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Position' | Shooting guard / Small forward |- Career history |- |1986-1997 | San Miguel Beermen |- Career highlights and awards |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: left"| *PBA All-Star Game MVP (1990, he scored 42 points) *2× PBA All-Star (1990, 1996) *PBA Sportsmanship Award (1993) *PBA Mr. Quality Minutes (1992) *2x PBA Mythical 2nd Team (1990, 1993) *PBA Hall of Fame class of 2009 |- |} Avelino Borromeo Lim, Jr. (born April 1, 1962), better known as Samboy "The Skywalker" Lim, is a Filipino retired professional basketball player of the Philippine Basketball Association and many time national player in the 1980s. As a shooting guard, he distinguished himself with his above-the-rim play and often dangerous forays to the basket, punctuated by acrobatic shots, hang-time moves or a slam dunk. He did not win a Most Valuable Player Award because he did not get to complete a full season due to the many injuries he sustained on the court. Career Amatuer career Samboy Lim played for San Beda High School. He led the San Beda Red Cubs to the 1978 NCAA juniors championship. In the early 80s, he played college basketball in Letran in the NCAA and led the Knights win three straight NCAA seniors championships from 1982 to 1984, under coach Laurentino "Larry" Albano. After his collegiate career, he spearheaded the M. Lhuillier franchise in the Philippine Amateur Basketball League to an unprecedented championship together with Jojo Lastimosa. In 1984, he was recruited by Ron Jacobs, which he politely declined since at that time, he was still studying/playing at Letran. In 1986, he was selected as part of the Philippine national team that competed in the 1986 Asian Games. He was one of the main players and top scorers of the national team that went on to win the bronze medal. Professional career After his stint with the PABL, Lim entered the PBA, as a draftee of the San Miguel Beermen. Though he usually came off the bench as the sixth man of the already star-studded San Miguel squad, he was able to pull off an outstanding rookie performance and battled neck-to-neck against Lastimosa for the Rookie of the Year Award which was eventually won by latter. The next year, in 1989, he was one of the anchors that led San Miguel to a grand slam year, winning all three PBA tournament championships in what was considered as one of the most dominant PBA seasons of any team. In 1990, he was again selected to represent the country in the Asian Games in Beijing, China. Despite the star-studded crew composed of 1990 MVP Allan Caidic, future four-time MVP Alvin Patrimonio and another four-time MVP in Ramon Fernandez, he rose to the occasion and established himself as the ace player of the team. The national team won all of its games by a wide margin until losing to China in the finals. Nevertheless, he was selected as part of the tournament's mythical five selection. In 1993, he was awarded with the first ever sportsmanship award for his exemplary behavior on the court. Lim is also a member of the Mythical Second Team Selection twice (1990 and 1993). His remarkable play was a joy to watch and he was a constant fan favorite because of his aerial maneuvers. However, also because of those seemingly inhuman skills, Lim suffered numerous serious injuries that limited his PBA career to just nine seasons. Despite the fact that he never won an MVP award, Lim was considered by fans as the "Real MVP." Throughout his career, he sported jersey no. 9 and wore knee-high socks, his testament and tribute to his idol Julius "Dr. J" Erving even though he stood only five feet eleven inches tall. Later career and retirement In 1998, Lim joined the Philippine Basketball League to play for Welcoat Paints and retiring that year becoming its team manager. In 2000, he was named into the PBA's 25 Greatest Players. In his entire PBA career, he played for only two teams (San Miguel Beer and Sta. Lucia Realty), and later served as San Miguel team manager. Later in 2006, he assumed the team manager post of the sister team Barangay Ginebra Kings. In 2005, PBA fans had another chance to see him put his intensity and high-wire forays back on the court as he suited up for the PBA Greats Team. The PBA Greatest Game was held in the Araneta Coliseum as thousands of fans watched their favorite legends and great players of all time play. Lim scored 29 points that game. Health Lim's health had been an issue during his playing days, with the numerous injuries he suffered as a result of his high-flying, death-defying moves on the court. After his retirement from active play, he kept himself fit by lifting weights, jogging and playing basketball. He has also set up a basketball clinic for kids. In the evening of November 28, 2014, he was rushed to a hospital unconscious after collapsing just minutes after coming out of a PBA Legends exhibition game at the Ynares Center in Pasig City. According to fellow PBA great Nelson Asaytono, Lim was doing some stretching on the sideline shortly after being pulled out of the game by Legends coach Bogs Adornado when he collapsed. He slipped into a coma, and was first admitted to the Intensive Care Unit of the Medical City, before he was later transferred to the intermediate care unit. On January 14, 2015, he slipped out of his comatose state and was brought home where he will continue to receive treatment and therapy. Personal life Samboy Lim was married to Darlene Marie Berberabe, president and CEO of Home Development Mutual Fund, commonly known as PAG-IBIG Fund, with whom he has a daughter Jamie Christine. Berberabe and Lim have since separated. Career PBA highlights *Member, PBA's 25 Greatest Players *Member, 1989 San Miguel Grand Slam Team *2-time Mythical Second Team Selection (1990 and 1993) *First ever recipient of the Sportsmanship Award (1993) *4-time PBA All-Star *1990 PBA All-Star Game MVP *PBA's 25 Greatest Player Award *PBA's 40 Greatest Player Award *PBA Hall of Fame Award, Class 2009 Other awards *MVP - 1982 ASEAN School Youth Championship *NCAA MVP (Letran Knights) *Member, 1990 Asian Games (Silver Medal) *Member, 1986 Asian Games (Bronze Medal) *Member, Mythical Five (1990 Asian Games) Winning Championships: *NCAA Seniors Grandslam Team Letran, 1982, 1983, and 1984 *1984 FIBA Asian Club Basketball Cup Champion NCC/San Miguel Philippines, 1984 *1985 South East Asian Games Champion NCC/San Miguel Philippines, 1985 *PBA Reinforced Conference Champion (Amateur Guest Team) NCC, 1985 *William Jones Cup International Basketball Champion NCC/San Miguel Philippines, 1985 *FIBA Asia Champion NCC/San Miguel Philippines, 1986 *PABL Champions Lhulliers Jewellers Team, 1986 *PBA Grandslam Team San Miguel Beer, 1989 Open Conference, 1989 All-Filipino Conference, 1989 Reinforced Conference *PBA All-Filipino Champion San Miguel Beer, 1992 *PBA Governor's Cup Champion San Miguel Beer, 1993 *PBA All-Filipino Cup Champion San Miguel Beer, 1994 Category:Born in 1962 Category:Filipino basketball players